FireStarter - Ticci Toby x Reader
by biconic-fox
Summary: This is my first creepypasta story so I hope you little Bolts enjoy What would you do if a man came into your house and offered you a job as a killer? Would you go with him, fall in love with him, and sacrifice everything to keep him? Or would you knee him where the sun don't shine and call the cops?
1. Killing Spree

_Masky's POV:_ (bet ya didn't see that being the first POV lol I'll shutup now)

We're walking through the woods killing random people we happen to run into. We had just left a house with a family of 9, those people had 7 kids like jeez. Luckily there was three of us and not just me by myself. Of course i'm with my partner Hoodie, but Slender assigned the most annoying pasta of them all to work with us tonight... "Hey Masky! Hey Masky! Hey Masky!". "What do you want Toby!?", I yell at the boy poking my arm. He's not small at all he's got muscle but he still isn't as tall as me and Hoodie. We make him look short, he hates it but he never stops fucking poking me.

"Aren't we on our way to the last few houses for tonight?", Toby asks me. I sigh lowly, "Yes Toby, there are three more houses all on the same street.". He nods and then goes quiet but as usual the silence doesn't last for long. "Hey Masky! Hey Masky! Hey Masky!", he's poking me again. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT TOBY!", I'm tired and he's pissing me off very quickly. "How about we split up, we each take one house and get done faster?", I'm about to tell him how dangerous that could be but then realize that meant I wouldn't have to deal with him for at least a little bit. "That sounds like a good plan. You take the last one on the street just up ahead while me and Hoodie handle these first two houses. We meet up back here in the woods. Got it?". "YUP!", he runs off to go to the backyard of the last house. "F-fi-finally...", sighs Hoodie. "Let's get to work.", I pat my partner on the back and start for the home on the right.

 _Toby's POV_ (Finally ikr lol... okay okay i'm going i'm going)

I run through the woods behind all these houses till I get to the house my targets are in. I climb into a tree and study the house for a moment. There's a mom, a dad, and two daughters. "Piece of cake... more like stack of waffles!", I whisper to myself and grins as I sneak towards the back door. I sneak around the kitchen and living room making bloody shoe prints then make a noise so someone will come look for the source of the noise. And just to my luck the mom is the one to come downstairs. I come up behind her and quickly end her. I drag her body around some spreading blood then hide her body.

I make some more noise to get another victim to come down the stairs. "Honey...? Is everything okay...?", the dad comes down the stairs. "Tick... tock... time to die.", I grin and I throw one of my axes at him and it impales the back of his head. I laugh to myself as I drag him around too then hide him with his wife. "Awe how cute, you died together.".

I sneak up the stairs knowing there's a 16 year old and a 18 year old up here. I slowly open one door, the room is clean to the point of looking uptight, a form asleep in the bed. "I know I don't wanna hear you speak just from the way this room looks, you'd be no fun. Oh well." I shrug my shoulders and I smash the girl's head in before she even has the chance to notice I'm there. I happen to look out the window to see Slender with a glare on his face, well he doesn't really have a face but you can tell when he's mad. "Don't make such a mess, the 16 year old is awake and about to go downstairs!", his voice says in my head.

Oh no no no, that's not how I want you to die missy and I can't have you screaming. I quickly sneak back downstairs and get rid of all the blood then hide. Just as slender said she would, the younger daughter comes down the stairs. She's absolutely gorgeous with (h/c) messy hair and (e/c) sparkling eyes. I catch myself staring and shake my head, now is not the time for these thoughts Toby! I watch as the girl enters the kitchen to get a snack I'm guessing. She gets some stuff out of the fridge, puts something in the toaster and gets a plate as wells as a cup. It's then I realize she's singing, and dancing around. She's slides across the kitchen to the toaster to put something down and then slides back across the kitchen to pour soda into the cup she had gotten. I can't help but smile as he watches her.

"Do you like waffles?!", she slides across the floor, "Yeah we like waffles!", slides to the window, "Do you like pancakes!?", she slides to the middles of the kitchen to take a sip from her drink, "Yeah we like pancakes!", she slides over to the toaster checking the time, "Do you like french toast!?", she slides over to the fridge and gets more stuff out, "Yeah we like french toast!", slides back to the toaster, "Do do do do can't wait to get a mouthful!", and just as the toaster pops up she fist bumps the air, "WAFFLES!". She giggles and stacks her waffles on a plate while humming more of the silly song. She sits down in the middle of the floor and munches on her midnight snack.

Meanwhile Toby is staring at her with hearts in his eyes. How am I supposed to kill that?! I shake my head, no you can't leave her alive she'll call the police once she finds the bodies. And she might get sent to prison! No way she would survive two days in prison. I study the girl that's happily munching on waffles in the middle of the floor.

I watch as she puts her plate in the sink and takes her drink with her upstairs. I slowly follow behind her and sneaks into her room before she can close the door. Her room is pretty messy, not too bad though. There's band posters and video game posters all over the walls, as well as drawings. I watch from a hiding spot as the girl turns out the overhead lights and turns on colorful Christmas lights. She lays down and picks up her 3ds playing a games while still humming the song about waffles.

I slowly sneak up to her bed and then touches her hand. She gasps and sits up quickly but thankfully doesn't scream. "Wh-what d-do y-you w-want?", she asks in a voice that gives away just how scared she is. "To not have to kill you...", I tell her truthfully and I touch her cheek. She makes a small squeaking noise that is so adorable I can't help but smile. "My cute little waffle... what do I do...? Tick... Tock... Times up...", I wrap one around her waist and hug her to me. "You're gonna be my new partner!", I laugh excitedly. "B-but y-your a-a mur-murder...", for a moment I think she'll scream for try to run away, but then this happens... "I GET TO BE A MURDER!", she starts doing a happy dance and I join her cause why the fuck not.

"Good then, hurry up let's go!", I pick her up and jump out the window. She giggles happily which is the total opposite of what would probably happen in this situation normally. I'm just glad she's willing to come with me and do what we do. I get to keep my cute little waffle by my side forever. I smile under my mouth guard as I walk with her next to me. I get back to the meeting point and that's when I remember that Masky and Hoodie were on this mission with me. Uh oh...

As we near the meeting point I pull her behind me slightly. "What are you hiding Toby?", Masky asks almost immediately as I walk up. "Nothing Masky, just the newest proxy to our team hopefully!", I smile as Hoodie and Masky both yell at me. "S-slender won't b-be happy about th-this!", Hoodie says, he's yelling but his voice is so quiet so it doesn't sound like yelling. "What makes you think Slender will accept her!?", Masky yells and I feel her holding tightly onto the back of my hoodie, she must not care about the blood. "We'll just have to wait and see.", I put my arm around her shoulders and walk back to the mansion following Masky and Hoodie.

I lean down and whisper in her ear, "What's your name sweetie?", It had been bugging me I need to know her name. "I thought it was Cute Little Waffle?", she giggles at her own joke and I can't help but laugh with her. She's so freakin cute! "It's (y/n).", she says while still laughing.

...

There's chapter 1! Tell me what you think and if you want more!

Make sure to contact me or leave comments and give feedback!


	2. The Mansion

_Y/N's POV_ (Finally right?)

"What have I gotten myself into?", I think to myself as I look up at the boy who apparently is named Toby. I look ahead at the backs of the other two boy's heads, the one in the yellow hoodie is named Masky, but I don't know the one in the tan hoodie's name. I'm excited to get to train and work with Toby but i'm a little nervous about all these other people. Man I really want a milkshake right now.

We've been walking through the woods for a while now and I'm barefoot so my feet hurt. I decide to pull my (h/c) mess of hair into a makeshift bun. Then I tug on Toby's sweatshirt, he looks down at me and I whisper in his ear so the other two won't hear my voice. "My legs are tired, can you carry me?", I ask him in a soft voice. He smiles and whispers back, "Piggy back ride?". I shake my head yes and he picks me up making me squeal softly and laugh. The two ahead of us look back and Masky rolls his eyes. I honestly don't care though, Toby is way more fun than those two. Masky seems grumpy, I'm not sure about the other one. He's really quiet.

After another hour or so of walking, I can see the top of a really big building in the distance. We get closer and I can clearly see the mansion, "Woah...". Toby laughs at my reaction, "I know right!". Toby sets me down as we walk up onto the front porch of the mansion. Then Masky opens the door and my eyes take in complete chaos, it was awesome!

People were rushing around everywhere, stuff was getting thrown, things were getting broken. All of the sudden a very tall man in a black suit blocks my vision, I look up and he's got no face. "Slenderman?", I ask him and he simply nods. Then he teleports us to his office, the weird static like sound hurt my ears a bit my I guess i'll need to get used to that.

Slender motions for us all to sit down then he looks at Masky. "How did the mission go?", a very deep but smooth voice comes from the man who suddenly had a mouth. His "mouth" looked really painful, it was hard not to cringe. "Everything went as expected, we even finished early.", Masky said in a professional sounding voice. "If everything went as expected... WHY IS THERE A HUMAN IN MY HOUSE!?", He gets angry all of the sudden but honestly I could understand why. Who wouldn't get mad if a stranger walked into their house uninvited?

"That is Toby's problem, not mine.", says Masky, the other boy just nods his head in agreement. He looks like he's on the edge of his seat ready to leave. "I wonder where he wants to get to so fast...", I think to myself then remember I'm supposed to be paying attention to Slender. "Toby?", Slender turns to look at Toby and glares at him. Well he doesn't have a face but you can FEEL the death glare. "I just couldn't kill her, and she came here on her own. She knew I was a killer, and she was excited when I asked her to come work with us. She WANTS to murder people, Slender! PLEASE LET HER STAY!", Toby begs making Masky rolls his eyes.

Slender finally looks my way and studies me, without eyes somehow but again it's like you can FEEL his eyes on you even though he doesn't have any. "You want to become a killer?", he asks me, now in a calm voice again. I smile and shake my head in agreement, "Yes sir, I would love to!". Masky makes a noise as if he doesn't believe me. Then Slender stands right in front of me, a weird tingly feeling comes over me and then I go numb.

 _ **Slender's POV**_

I teleport in front of the girl in my office. There's no way she just is okay with becoming a murderer. Two females within the same year, just show up wanting to murder people. I could barely believe it the first time, for it to happen again is simply mind boggling. I tap into the girl's mind, I can tell she doesn't know what's happening since her eyes go wide. Toby takes her hands in his and lets her know what going on, this makes her relax. Time to see what's going on here...

As I look through her mind, I see her name is (y/n) and she's 16 years old. Both things I already knew. Her past is... bone chilling, to say the least. She's got the fire of a killer in her heart, I can see it clearly now. She had been neglected by her mother and sister immediately after she was born, her dad and brother were the only ones who ever even acknowledged her existence. But after her brother was found dead in a river, her dad became a drunk and started abusing (y/n). She's been through a lot and I can see where her motivation is coming from, the betrayal of her father.

"You may become a proxy, my child. You will work alongside Ticci Toby on his missions and you will stay in the room next to his.", I tell her this but before I can finish Toby jumps up and is dancing around like an idiot. "SIT DOWN MR. RODGERS!", I yell making him stop immediately, I hear Masky laughing behind me. "You will pick your creepypasta outfit, mask, and weapon in the morning. DO NOT be late!", with that I tell them all to leave my office. Another new proxy, i'm on a roll.

 _ **Y/N'S POV**_

The four of us leave Slender's office quietly. As soon as he's out the door, the boy in the tan hoodie runs off, Masky rolls his eyes and walks off down some hallway. I then look to Toby to see him smiling down at me. "You get to be my partner!", Toby yells and resumes his happy dance from earlier. I laugh and dance with him. "Come on, i'll show you where you'll be staying!", he takes my hand and runs down the hallways with me right beside him.

He finally stops at the end of the hallway, there's only 7 doors on this hallway, the other two hallways had a lot more doors. "Just how many people live here?!", I think to myself. I hear music coming from one of the doors. "That's Masky's room, best not to bother him cause that's my job.", Toby tells me then pulls me to another door, he opens it and pulls me inside. "This is your room, and I'm right next door! In fact the rooms are connected so you can come and get me anytime you need me.". His smile is contagious, I giggle as I jump up and down, "THIS IS SO AWESOME!". Toby grabs my hand and pulls me downstairs, "Time for you to meet everyone!".

That's when my smile falls, I don't particularly like meeting new people...

...

Here you guy my little Bolts!


End file.
